Let's Play Pretend Drarry
by princessdeera
Summary: After Andromeda Tonks passes away, Draco will do anything to keep guard of his baby cousin Teddy, even if it means faking a relationship with the one and only Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1 - Clouded Day, Clouded Mind

**Note, please read**

Helloo! Welcome to my first ever fic, so I'm sorry in advance for grammar mistakes :). This idea was proposed by tangentqueenofdragons on tumblr, and I asked them if I could write a story out of it, so I did! Please note that I'm not british so I don't know anything about London's fancy parts and whatnot, so bear with my location mistakes! Well, hope you enjoy!

p.s. my tumblr is princessdeera :)

Chapter 1 - Clouded Day, Clouded Mind

The day started off pretty well. It wasn't raining, although the weather wasn't at its best behaviour either. Autumn had just started, and Draco really loved this season. He was wearing black jeans and a cardigan. His hair was combed back, although he knew it would get messed up pretty soon.

You see, after the war ended, Draco spent a lot of time reconsidering his family, until he came to a conclusion that he needed them more than ever. So, he made up with his aunt Andromeda, that had been hated by his mother ever since she married a muggleborn.

After Tonks and Lupin died, Ted, their son, was handed over to Andromeda, who was doing well taking care of a child once more. But Draco had gotten attached to his nephew, and ended up vistiting the two every single weekend.

So that was where he was headed, and that's how he knew his hair gel wouldn't hold his hair back long enough, because as soon as he picked up Teddy, the little boy ruined his hair. Draco smiled at the memory of the last time he saw his nephew.

Draco lived with his parents for a couple of months after the war ended, not being able to handle the nightmares or being alone. It just so happened that he met up with Blaise Zabini, his best friend, after not seeing him for ages and suddenly they decided to move in together. The two lived in a building owned by a wizard in South London that they afforded themselves with their jobs.

The war ended a year and a half ago, but the only schoolmates he'd gotten news from was Blaise and his girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson. He knew Potter visited Ted and Andromeda regularly, but never had the displeasure to encounter him.

Draco picked up a few things before yelling goodbye to Blaise and leaving the apartment. The building they lived in was only for the magic community, so the lobby possessed a floo network branch.

Draco picked up some of the dust on the urn on top of the fireplace, and after stepping in, he yelled the words to Andromeda's adress, which wasn't that far away.

Andromeda lived where she always had. It was a small house in a calm neighbourhood. The front yard was full of flowers, a quite useless fence surrouding it. A cemented path lead to the porch, where the cat, Jinx, slept lazily on a chair, enjoying the early October breeze.

He knocked on the door, but didn't wait for the answer once he heard a stranger's voice inside. Draco pulled out his wand and held it in front of him, opening the creaky door. He walked inside, noticing a man's coat hanging on the coat hanger. Draco quickly reached the kitchen, that smelled of black tea, his favourite.

In the kitchen there were too many people, at least for Draco. Surrounding the wooden table, there were two Ministry employees that Draco recognized from his visits to his father at said building and, to his dismay, Harry Potter. Ted was nowhere to be seen.

"Potter? What are _you_ doing here?" Draco exclaimed, shoving his wand back in his pocket. One of the Ministry workers, a black woman, stood up to shake his hand.

"Hi Draco, I'm Anwen Delaney, and this is Peter Cornell. We work in the Ministry, in the Department of The Child and Teenage Wizard," she spoke, a welsh accent ringing on her voice. "We're here because we have some things to discuss."

"Hold on, where's Aunt Andromeda? And Ted? Why is Potter here?" he rushed.

"Calm down Malfoy, I'm not so pleased to see your ugly face either. Sit down," Harry said, pointing at the chair beside him. Draco wearily sat down, holding his back upright to try to look intimidating.

"So? What happened?" Harry asked, taking a sip of his tea afterwards.

"Well, Andromeda was in a family party, and drank too much. She tried to apparate back home, but got splinched badly. She didn't make it, not even to the hospital," Anwen said, her tone sad.

"WHAT?" Draco yelled, standing up suddenly, making his chair fall back. Harry choked on his drink and before he could regain his senses, he was already in tears.

Draco rubbed the back of his hands against his eyes furiously, trying to hold back the tears. Andromeda had been a second mum to him, and now she was dead. _Gone_. The thought wouldn't get past him, he couldn't bear another loss, another death.

Harry sobbed quietly, his whole body shaking. Draco thought it was unfair. Potter didn't visit them every weekend. Andromeda wasn't his family, or blood. And suddenly, the thought made Draco angry.

He shuffled to the sink, splashing water on his face to calm down. He took his time, remembering all the good memories he made with the two in that house. Peter and Anwen waited patiently. Surprisingly, he was the first one to regain his senses.

Draco sat back down, pouring tea for himself. The hot drink soothed him, but he was still shaken up, the idea of his aunt being dead still not processed.

That was until he finally realized _, what the hell was going to happen to Ted?_ A million thoughts raced through his head, how was he supposed to take care of the kid, a 19 year old single boy? No judge would allow him to keep a one year old kid!

As if they read his mind, Peter and Anwen exchanged a concerned look. For the first time, Peter spoke up, "We are terribly sorry for your loss, but we have some business to resolve."

"Stop crying, Potter, let's solve this," Draco snickered.

"I'm crying because I'm not a cold-blooded ass like you," the black haired boy answered, wiping his eyes.

"Now, about Ted. Mr. Potter, you are his godfather, and Mr. Malfoy is his cousin. Technically, you both have the same rights of keeping guard of the boy, even more because you are both 19," Peter explained. "But, that's the problem. It will be _very_ hard to convince a judge to give a one year old boy into the hands of one who just left his diapers."

Draco and Harry exchanged competitive looks between each other, as if that would solve anything.

"So, we came up with an idea. Before I say it, understand this this can be one of the only ways you both can keep Ted," Anwen said, visibly trying to hold back a smile.

"Just say it," Draco said, his leg moving up and down continously under the table.

"You two have to fake being a couple," she said, a smile breaking through.


	2. Chapter 2 - Piece of Cake

Chapter 2 – Piece of Cake

A moment of silence fell int he kitchen before the two boys started laughing.

"That was good! You got us there," Harry said, but his smile faltered as he noticed the dead serious look on the two adults in front of him.

"I'm serious," Anwen said, speaking over Draco's giggles. "If you could let me explain."

"Oy, Malfoy! Shut up," Harry said, slapping the blonde boy on the back of the head. Draco looked offended, cussing Harry as he rubbed his head.

"Look, I've said it before, and I'll say it again. No judge will give you a one year old child when you're single and 19 years old. Both of you love Ted, so why not? You don't have to love each other. Just fake being a couple during a social worker's visit and the trial to hand you the guard. Also you'll need a witness," Anwen explained once more.

Draco stole a glance at Harry. He knew arguing with Potter wouldn't solve much, and he could risk losing Ted. He didn't care about his job, his school of magical medicine, or the fact that he was going to fake being Potter's boyfriend. He just wanted to take care of his nephew.

"What do you say, Potter?" Draco asked, smirking. His heart was beating fast, his anxiety reaching almost a maximum level. Too much information was thrown to his face in only one day, and it was starting to settle in. No, he couldn't have a panic attack. The mourning and anxiety should be left for later. His priority now was Ted.

Harry groaned, dropping his head in his hands as he tried to figure another way.

"I'm just saying, this is how you'll be able to keep Teddy," Peter said.

"Fine," Harry answered, looking at Draco with an annoyed expression for some reason.

"Okay. So this is what will happen. On Monday, you'll see the judge so they can see if you're fit for this or not. You need a witness, preferably a good friend of one of you, and you both need to act as couple-ish as you can," Anwen said, raising her eyebrows.

"Piece of cake," Draco said, leaning back on his chair to try to look chill. He was actually freaking out on the inside, but was trying to control his anxiety as hard as he could. "We can just set days each one keeps Teddy."

"Well, there's one last thing. Social workers do surprise visits, to know if the child's being taken care of, so what happens if, on the document, it says that you both live in this house but no one's been home for ages?" Peter said.

"What are you saying?" Harry asked, confused.

"You have to move in together. Not only for the law, but also because Teddy doesn't deserve to grow up in two different houses when his family structure is already enough shaken up," Peter finished.

Draco and Harry looked at each other. A million thoughts raced through Draco's head. What was he going to tell his parents? What about his great apartment with Blaise? What will Blaise think?. Things had just started to settle down, the nightmares fade as he finally felt at home, and now he was supposed to move again?

But then the selfish thoughts faded. He thought of Ted, and how fun it would be to bring him up in a house like that. Draco had always loved Andromeda's house. It smelt of vanilla and was filled up with too much furniture, but he loved everything about it. From the tiny succulents sitting on the windowsills on the kitchen to the various paintings Andromeda had done herself hanging on the walls.

And he remembered the good times with Teddy, like when they spent a whole afternoon picking up snails and putting them in shoe boxes and naming each one of them, or playing quidditch with broomsticks that left the ground a maximum of two feet.

"Let's do this, Potter. For Teddy," Draco said. Harry looked at him, probably still thinking of another way out.

"Okay. Let's," Harry answered, lowering his eyes to his mug of tea.

After solving some last things, Draco stood up. "Where's Teddy?" he asked again.

"He's in a temporary orphanage. Don't worry, he's not been put up for adoption. Also, one of you needs to take some clothes to the other's house to pretend you're dating. The trial will be on Monday morning, and they'll visit you on Tuesday after you're settled in this house. Anything else?" Anwen answered, standing up too.

"We can visit him, can't we?" Harry asked.

"Of course you can. We'll take you," Peter said, and soon they all took the floo network to St Vincent's Orphanage.

The building was enourmous, an old structure that seemed to belong to those rich muggles that built a huge mansion with hundreds of bedrooms for a family of three. Still, St Vincent's Orphanage was as cozy as it could be.

The reception was colorful, and a black wall was covered in names signed in chalk by the children that passed through the house.

The ceiling was high, a chandelier hanging from it, and they painted the glasses on it to make the lights colourful. Random fairy lights hung from the ceiling. They really made an effort to make an orphanage as cheerful as it could be.

A small chubby lady, who introduced herself as Mrs Mary was the one who showed them the place superficially.

The rooms of the older kids who had lived there for the longest were all filled with their things. Draco was sure no child there was older than eleven, even more because Headmistress McGonagall was doing her best to 'recruit' any young wizard or witch, since she always saw the good in people and knew those orphans needed help, and they sure were known, since they resided in one of the most famous orphanage in the Magic World.

They reached the nursery, where a bunch of toddlers were playing around. Draco looked around for Teddy, but it didn't take long to find him, since his hair changed colours in order to match the toys he held.

Draco walked as if he was about to step on mines. The babies were all around him. Harry stayed behind, for some reason. Maybe he just wanted to give Draco some space.

The blonde haired boy picked up Teddy, whose hair was a blood red colour at the moment. The small boy threw his arms around Draco, clinging at him.

"Daco," the little boy said, smiling. He started muttering his first words, which consisted of 'Dome' and 'Daco'.

"Hey little guy," Draco said, kissing his forehead. "I've missed you."

Teddy still didn't know the concept of missing someone, but he felt it, Draco was sure. Soon enough, Anwen and Peter left, leaving Harry and Draco to spend time with the little boy, not before reminding them once more of the trial on Monday at 9.

Visiting time ended way too fast. In a blink of an eye, it was five o'clock, time for the smaller children's supper. After the boys said goodbye to the sweet toddler that would unite them in a strange way for a long time, they went their ways, both with their heads full of thoughts and expectations.


End file.
